


Old Pirates

by LuckyNumber78



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyNumber78/pseuds/LuckyNumber78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic for Gokaiger.<br/>Short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Pirates

Ahim stroked Luka’s fine silver hair gently.

“Are you ready, Luka-san?” she asked coaxingly.

Luka grunted noncommittally.

The wrinkles around her eyes crinkled heavily as Ahim smiled sweetly, knowing the meaning of each nonverbal signal her longtime partner gave her.

Ahim kissed the side of Luka’s head, briefly breathing in the scent of her shampoo and the spicy cinnamon and rosemary undertone that had drawn her to the thief when they had been young. It was just as intoxicating now that the two were in their eighties.

Ahim placed a hand under Luka’s knees and an arm under her shoulders, and carefully lifted her out of the bed and into the wheelchair.

Luka muttered something grumpy.

“I love you, too, Luka-san.” Ahim murmured into her lover’s ear.


End file.
